


Things have really change

by Barson4Ever



Series: Rafael/Olivia/Noah/Brooklyn/Zachary Barba [6]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-06-14 20:45:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15397107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barson4Ever/pseuds/Barson4Ever
Summary: Things have really change for Rafi, Liv, Noah, Brook, and Zach





	1. Chapter 1

Rafael groaned as something hit him.

“Abuelo!”

“Rafa?!” Rafael opened his eyes, seeing his grandson sitting on his chest.

“Abuelo!”

“When did you get here, Nieto?”

“Just a few minutes ago. Papi and Daddy are downstairs with Abuela.” Rafa said.

Rafael shook his head at his grandson.

“Let’s go see Papi and Dad.” Rafael got up, lifting his grandson.

They walked downstairs,

“Look what we have here.” Noah beamed at his Papi and son.

Liv looked up from where she was fixing breakfast smiling at her husband and grandson.

“About time you woke up.”

“What time is it?” Rafael asked.

“Just after 7, Papi,” Noah said.

Rafael nodded, smiling at Tyler, before walking over to Liv to switch tasks, kissing her. He finished making breakfast. After breakfast all five went down to the beach, Rafael laid there watching his family playing on the beach,

“You don’t want to join in the fun?” Liv asked.

“Not really. I like watching the three of them together.” Rafael laid there watching them.

Liv laid beside him, smiling as he wrapped his arms around her.

“Love you, Rafi.”

“Love you too, Mi Amor.”

“What’s wrong?” Liv asked while she played with his wedding band.

“To be honest, I miss it. Waking up at 5-5:30 in the morning, waking the kids up, going to work, the courtroom. Going home, fixing dinner, putting the kids to bed. All of it...I miss all of it. I Except of course for the stress and headaches,” Rafael grinned and looked at Liv.

“Me too, Rafael.”


	2. Chapter 2

Rafa had worn Noah out, he had too much energy, much like himself when he was younger. He looked up the beach at his parents. Rafael had had him and Tyler worried since someone in Zach’s old gang had murdered him in cold blood, Rafael hadn’t been the same since. Zach had tried one of the gangs members and sent them to prison, and a hit was put out on him. It was only his fourth case, Raf had talked to Noah and begged him to give up practicing law...to find something safer like Brook had done with Psychology, but he refused. And then Zach went missing, they found his body in a river 12 hours later outside where he and his girlfriend lived. Rafael and Liv just happened to be in New York when it happened. It had hit everyone very hard, but it hit Rafael the hardest. Liv had to send Noah and Tyler to go get him out of Forlini's because she couldn’t get him to come home with her, hours after they found Zach’s lifeless body. After the funeral, all 5 of them had come back to Miami.

“What’s wrong, Noah?” Tyler asked as he looked up from Rafa to see Noah staring at his parents.

“Just wondering how Papi is really doing with Zach’s death. It’s only been 3 months, Brook is still in school. I'm worried about him.” Noah looked at him.

Tyler looked at Noah and nodded.

“Rafa seemed to get him out of bed earlier according to your mom.”

"Really?” Noah asked shocked.

“Yeah, he hasn’t been getting up early even when he was up half the night.”

“Abuelo, play?”

Noah and Tyler looked down at their son and chuckled,

“I don’t know. Why don’t you go ask him?” Noah asked.

Rafa toddler over to his grandparents.

Rafi had worried Liv since their youngest son’s death. “Rafi?” “Yes.” Raf looked at her.

“It's not your fault.”

Raf looked down at the sand between his feet.

“A part of me knows that Liv, but he was our own flesh and blood. Don’t get me wrong... I love Brook, Noah, our Son-in-Law, and grandson, but Zach…” Raf sniffles, but puts on a smiling face as he hears Rafa screaming,

“Abuelo!”

“Yes, Nieto?”

“Play, please?”

“Maybe in a minute, Nieto.” Raf wiped his eyes.

Rafa looked down and mumbled,

“Okay.” and walked off back toward his Papi and Daddy.

Raf had seen his grandson’s disappointment.

“Shit...” he whispered.

“Go to him Rafi, he’s too young to understand,” Liv whispered, kissing him below the ear.

Raf wiped at his eyes, nodded, got up and walked down.

“He’s coming,” Tyler said.

Noah looked up when Raf got closer and smiled,

“Hi, Papi.”

Raf sat beside him.

“Hi, Hijo.”

Noah smiled and laid his head against his father’s shoulder like he and his brother and sister did when they were little.

“How are you doing?”

"I'm okay, I think."

Tyler let Rafa down as he went over to his Abuelo and sat in his lap. Raf wrapped his arms around his Nieto. Tyler went over to talk to Liv to give Noah a moment alone with Rafael.

"Have you heard from Brook?" Noah asked.

"Not since she left to go back after the funeral. She texts your Mami but hasn't said a word to me since."

"Why?" Noah asked confused.

"Don't know. Liv tried to get her to talk to me. I even called her and she didn't pick up."

"Papi." Noah whispered hugging his Papi and sitting down in the sand to join him away from the others. 

“So you’re not getting up unless mami gets you up? That’s not good.”

"It’s only been 3 months Noah...It's okay. But you know... when his old gang came up in that investigation I told him to walk away, I knew it would end badly. I should have just told him to recuse himself.. SOMETHING!! ANYTHING! I was his father! I should have done SOMETHING!!. I remember what it’s like to be a un gallo terco y joven de un abogado!!” Raf said.

"You told him to walk away time after time!!! Hell, I did too!! You know him? Stubborn didn’t even come close, Papi!!" Noah said.

"I know! We all did!" Raf sighed thinking back to how he and Noah tried to talk some sense into Zach a second time in his life.

“I guess ultimately, he was gonna do what he was gonna do. Your Abuela has said this thing to me...you know to help? Sometimes it does, but I don’t know, I just…I’ve heard it said to people, but now that it’s to me...I don’t kno-”

“...What dad?...Papi?...What does Abuela say?” Noah said, sitting shoulder to shoulder with his father. Both of them with their feet dug deep in the sand as if that was going to help them both steel themselves from this pain.

“Era solo su tiempo,mi hijo. Era solo su tiempo.”

Rafael put his head on his son’s shoulder, and together they both wept for the first time since Zach’s funeral. After a few minutes, and almost at the exact same time, they both took a deep breath and gently looked at each other with a little smile. Noah nodded and said,

“Abuela...She was a pretty smart lady, huh Papi?” Rafael smiled more broadly and was just about to answer when Rafa came up and jumped on his back and said,

"Abeulo!!!??? "

"Yes, Nieto?" Rafael said, a bit out of breath from being ambushed, but feeling a bit lighter after the talk with Noah.

"Me, hungry."

Noah chuckled.

"You’re always hungry, Hijo."

"Well, that's what snacks are for." Raf laughed for the first time since everything happened.

Noah shook his head as the 2 men and the young boy walked back up the beach.

"Papi?"

"Yes, Hijo?"

"Te amo."

Raf smiled.

"Te amo hijo. Siempre."


	3. Chapter 3

After a little while longer at the beach they all walked back to Rafael and Olivia’s house, Rafael got lunch started, Liv and Tyler sat in the living room playing with Rafa so Rafi could see his grandson. Tyler smiled at Raf and asked Liv quietly,

“How is he really doing?”

“Okay. I mean, he can function, as long as he gets out of bed. I have to go in every morning and get him up. if I don’t he just lays there staring.”

“Noah and I took the whole summer off, so we can stay with you guys if you’d like?.” Tyler smiled and sat on the sofa.

“Thank you, Fiu.”

“No problem, we both needed to get away from New York, anyway”

“Everything okay between you two?” Liv asked worriedly.

“Yeah, just you know, some normal stress, I guess.” Tyler grinned and picked up a magazine, not really looking at anything in particular.

“I’m glad the three of you are here.”

“We are too, Liv.”

“Lunch is ready!” Raf called.

Liv picked up Jr. taking him into the kitchen. Tyler and Noah joined them at the bar, Rafael took Rafael Jr into his arms, sitting beside Noah. They ate in silence, everyone sneaking glances at Rafael. Rafael knew everyone worried about him, he was very grateful for all of them. The rest of the day was uneventful just lying on the beach or hanging out at the house.

A few hours later It was getting near Rafa’s bedtime when he came running down the stairs, still damp from his bath.

“Abuelo?”

“Yes, Nieto?”

“Will you tuck me in and read me a story?” Rafa asked.

Raf smiled.

“You sure? You don’t want Papi or daddy to read to you?” He said getting up.

“No, Abuelo. Please?!!!” Rafa pleaded.

“Okay.” Raf grabbed Rafa and threw him over his shoulder.

“Abuelo!!”

Rafa giggled as Rafi carried him to bed.

Noah nodded at Tyler after his father and son were out of the room. Liv was getting ready for bed. Noah dialed Brook’s phone.

“Hey Noah.”

“Hi, sis. Why haven’t you called or texted Papi?”

Brook sighed.

“I don’t know. I really don’t know what to say to him.”

“Say to him? Tell him you're sorry and share the pain of losing our brother.”

“I don’t want to talk about Zach it was too much to have to watch Papi at his funeral.”

Noah sighed.

“I know, I hated seeing him like that. He’s doing better, he just wants all his familia home right now and that includes you Brook.” Noah said.

Brook had been lying on her bed during the conversation, but now she got up and threw her legs over the bed when Noah had said her Papi wanted his family home.

"Okay, I’ll be there by the time you get up tomorrow, just don’t wake me up for a while.”

After his Nieto was down for the night, Rafi walked into his and Liv ’s bedroom.

“Hola.” He whispered as he climbed into the bed he shared with Liv, snuggling in behind her.

“Hi,” Liv whispered back.

Raf snuggled in closer, to her spooning her backside, placing both hands around her waist.

“How are you doing, honey?”

Raf sighed and tightened his hold on her.

“A little better now that Noah, Tyler, and little Rafa are here, and of course, being in this position with you doesn’t hurt either..”

“Noah told me earlier that Brook was on her way.” Liv turned toward him and smiled for what felt like the first time all day...

“Really?” Raf couldn't believe it.

“Yes, Mi Amor.”

"Uh... Why is she coming?”

“Noah talked to her. Why does it matter? You need to have a heart to heart with her. You know that?”

“I know….. So by tomorrow evening almost all Mi Familia will be home.” Raf whispered as he let go curling in on himself.

“Rafi everyone is here, Zach will always be here with us.”

Raf sniffled.

“I know. I mean...I guess...I just...I...I just miss him so much.”

Liv smiled,

“I miss him too.” Her tears glisten in the moonlight.

He wrapped him up in a hug and kissed his head.

“You know you don’t always have to be the strong one Liv.”

“I know.” Liv sniffled.

Raf looked at her, she had tears running down her face.

“Mi Amor,” Raf wiped her tears, kissing her, bringing her into his arms holding her tight.

“Rafi?”

“Hmm?” he looked up.

Liv kissed his lips in a soft tender kiss and smirked as he kissed her back, hard.

“I love you, Rafi.”

“Te Amo Siempre, too.”


	4. Chapter 4

Brook drove all night, getting to her parents' house around 5 A.M. She had her key that her Papi had given her, letting herself in. She walked in texting Noah and her Mami to let them know she was home and in her room, and not to wake up her for a while.

It was 9 AM when Noah woke up and saw Brook's text and looked over at Tyler who was also awake and smiling at him.

"I take it Brook's here?"

Noah nodded, giving his husband a kiss.

Olivia woke up seeing the same text as Noah, smiling as she looked at her husband. Rafael, her handsome husband was still asleep, wrinkles on his face and more gray lining his hair and a heavy beard. He was still as handsome, though as the day Captain Harris introduced them. He rolled over so her body was pressed up against his, her head tucked underneath his chin. She closed her eyes, feeling his arms automatically wrap around her.

"Morning, Mi Amor." Rafael sleepily said.

"Morning, Rafi...Brook's here."

"Mi Hija is really home?" Raf raspy whispered and cuddled closer to Liv.

"She texted me and Noah, a couple of hours ago."

They both smiled at each other, then Raf kissed her sweetly. After getting up and dressed, they both headed downstairs. Noah, Tyler, and Rafa were already there. Tyler and Noah were fixing breakfast while Rafa was playing with his toys.

“Morning Papi.” Noah smiled, while he scrambled eggs like an expert in a large cast iron pan.

“Morning mijo. Brook still asleep?” Rafael asked as he grabbed the morning paper from outside the front door.

“Yeah, Princessa, said she would come down when she woke up,” Tyler said. And they all giggled, a bit. lightning up the mood.

Tyler and Noah finished making breakfast, and Brook came downstairs while they were eating. Noah saw her first but didn’t say a word.

Brook walked up behind Raf, put her arms around his neck and said,

“Hola Papi.” She whispered.

Raf swallowed his breakfast roll and turned around with tears in his eyes.

“Hija Preciosa.” She continues the hug as he got up, only it was Brook now who was starting to cry, as Raf fully stood, Brook was now weeping, sobbing in his arms...

“I’m sorry Papi….I’m so, so sorry!!! I know what happened is not your fault. But I miss him so much that is hurts! And you….Well, you, Papi...You remind me of him, You two were so, so much alike. You know what I'm talking about, right?” Raf squeezed her tight.

“Yes, Mija...I know...It’s okay, it’s okay. I Love you. Te Amo, Carino...Te Amo. I know... we were a lot alike...Two stubborn hard heads si?” Rafi looked at Brook sideways when he said this, and Brook softened; her sobs getting less and less when she looked at her Papi and saw how much he too was hurting.

“I Love you too, Papi.”

Brook let go of Rafi, went over to Liv and hugged her hard. She had missed her mom. Liv wiped away her tears as well. Then Noah and Tyler both engulfed them all, and they all had a group hug for a moment while Rafael, Sr. picked up Rafa and brought him over to his Aunt Brooke. She immediately grabbed him and held him up on the air wiggling him about. This caused Rafa to shriek with joy. Such happiness had not been felt in this house in months.

“You hungry sis?” Noah asked.

“Si mucho,” She replied.

“Sentar. Comer.” Noah said smiling.

Brook sat and ate breakfast with the rest of her family. Although they had planned to all go to the beach afterward, they couldn’t due to a storm blowing through Miami, so they stayed at the beach house, hanging around watching TV, playing games, and talking about when the kids were little, including Zach.

“Liv, have you heard anything from the cops? I mean, it’s been long enough hasn’t it?” Raf asked softly.

Raf was lying on the couch, his head in Liv’s lap. Noah sat on the floor, his legs entwined with Tyler’s. They were alternating saying something into each other’s ears that was causing them to smile each time they did, until, Noah looked down, then looked at his father,

“No, I started working with the precinct... investigating... but they have found little if anything at all. I told them to call me if they found more but…”

“They haven’t found mierda!!! hey, they won’t find anything. I mean who are we kidding?” Raf finished.

Noah said nothing, but he was thinking: “DAMN!! We were finally having a decent, normal morning for once!” He let out a big exasperated sigh. He obviously missed his brother too, but sometimes he just wanted everything to be ‘normal’ again.

Raf had tears in his eyes, and, he turned his body so he was just facing Liv. She was crying as well, rubbing his back. After a few minutes they both calmed down, Raf moved away from Liv wiping his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

"How is Sofia doing?" 

"She's okay. Still in shock...I’m guessing, but she still calls or texts one of us every day. And..." Noah trailed off.

"She wants to meet you both, get out of the city..." Tyler looked down. 

"And what?" Liv asked, knowing full well that Tyler was not at all telling her the whole story. 

"Is she is in trouble too?" Rafael asked.

"No, but..." Noah said.

"Hijo spit it out, already!!!!" Raf said, rather annoyed...well, annoyed and possibly worried at this point. 

Noah and Tyler looked at each other, then back at Raf and Liv. 

"Papi, you and Mami are going to have a granddaughter in about 2 1/2-3 months," Noah said.

"Wait a minute...WHAT???" Raf asked.

“Yeah, um. What he said...WHAT???” Liv followed immediately after her husband.

"Yeah, she just graduated from Fordham. She and Zach were going to come and tell you after she graduated, that Zach proposed and she said yes." Noah said. 

Rafael was beside himself, and Liv looked like she was in shock. Raf stood up and started to pace...first back and forth and then in a circle, eyes starting to rim with tears, while Liv looked at the floor at first...stunned, but then followed her husband’s walk around to nowhere in particular.

"Sorry, Papi," Noah said, steeling for the rush of emotions he expected were about to hit both of his parents.

Rafael stopped pacing, put his hands on his waist and looked at Liv, then at Tyler, and finally at Noah, "It's okay. It’s okay… I mean we’re all going to be OK now. Alright? We have a niece, and I guess now….now we’re going to have a granddaughter as well to remember him by. That’s a miracle isn’t it Liv?" 

Liv looked around at everyone with tears streaming down her face, as she watched her husband processing this information in such a healthy way. Inside she was at once thrilled and shattered, but there was no way in hell that she would let ANYone in that room, in that moment know any of that. All she wanted them to know was that they were all family, they were all together and all, and always in it together, and that’s all that mattered.

Noah and Brook went to sit on the couch, Brook beside Liv, Noah beside Raf, and Tyler and Rafa in the floor. 

"Sophia knows we came up, I can go back to New York and get her if she still wants to come. She has no one." Tyler said.

"That would be wonderful if she is up for the trip," Liv said.

"She is wanting to move here to be close to you and Papi," Noah said.

"Well Tyler, please if you don’t mind, can you please see if she still does want to come out here? if so we will help her in any, and every way we can. She is and will always be family, mi familia" Raf said. 

Happy to see the reaction from both Liv and Rafael, Tyler said, 

"I'll go call her right now, now and tell her that you’re both ecstatic…” After hearing the word leave his lips, 

he quickly said, “Um...I mean,”

“We are, Tyler.” Raf said”

Tyler smiled and said,

“I know I just...

“It’s OK, Tyler, just call and see what she says." Tyler got up and went upstairs to call.

"Our familia keeps getting surprises...either bad or good," Raf said laying his head on Liv's shoulder.

"Yes, but everything happens for a reason, Rafi." 

Rafi nuzzled into Liv’s neck to let her know he agreed, and while they didn’t know what the future held for them and their family, at least he knew, and she knew, that they’d be facing it together; and considering just how different his life could have turned out those many years ago, just knowing this, was somehow enough...at least for this moment in time.


	6. Chapter 6

Tyler went upstairs, found his phone, and called Sofia.

“Hi, Tyler.”

“Hi Sof, how are you?”

“Okay, trying to figure out my money and apartment situation.”

“What’s wrong? Noah and I paid last month’s, and this month’s rent.”

“I know. I meant organizing wise, like where to put the crib and everything, you know? Trying to find a part-time job that wouldn’t be stressful.”

“Yeah, we told Noah and Zach’s parents everything, and they would love for you to come here and help you out.”

“I can’t fly.”

“I know, but I can catch a plane back to New York, and get the car from the house and drive you back here if you want to come?”

“Did the police call Noah?”

“No, why?” Tyler asked.

“They got the gang; killed all of them.”

Tyler breathed out a sigh of relief.

“That’s some more good news for our family.” Tyler said,

“Ours?”

“Yeah, you’re a part of this family now.”

“Thanks, I’ll get my stuff together, and be ready when you get to New York.”

“I’ll text you when I land.”

“Thanks, Tyler.”

“That’s what family’s for.”

“What’s that like?”

“Family? You’ll soon find out.” Tyler chuckled.

“Bye, Tyler.”

“Bye, Soph.”

Tyler hung up, booked his flight, and then went back downstairs.

“She’s coming. I’ll leave first thing tomorrow.” Tyler told Rafael, Liv, Noah, and Brook.

“Thank you, hijo.” Raf smiled.

“Your welcome, Papi.” Tyler smiled, sitting beside Noah.

Noah shook his head.

“What?” Tyler said.

“You know both of them have called you son today?”

Tyler got bright red, looking down as Raf and Liv laughed.

“Sophia said the police called her, they got the whole gang responsible... they’re all dead.”

“Really?” Raf asked.

“That’s what they told her.”

There was a moment of silence as they all sat there remembering Zach. Rafael smiled when Rafa climbed up beside his abuelo, and leaned against him.

“You tired nieto?”

Rafa nodded. Rafael cuddled him, and both of them fell asleep in minutes.

“He seems more relaxed.” Noah said.

“He is.” Liv said.

“How can you tell?” Tyler asked.

“He’s actually asleep. He used to stay awake half the night, almost the whole night, thinking about a trial, or worrying about the kids if they were sick. Now, he sleeps.” Liv said, with a smile.

“Only a couple of years to go.” Noah said.

“Until what?” Tyler asked.

“Squabbling at 85.” Rafi murmured, looking up at Liv, with a smirk.

Liv smiled, shook her head, and kissed her husband and grandson.

Brook lent against Noah, he put his arm around her.

“He’ll be alright.” Tyler whispered leaning on Noah hugging the brother and sister.

Brook and Noah looked at each other, at their father, and then looked at the husband and brother in law they loved.

“We know, they will always be okay as long as they have each other.” Noah whispered wrapping his other arm around his husband kissing him.

Over the next few days, Tyler went back to New York and got Sophia all packed up and moved to Miami. They loaded all her stuff, a surprise to Tyler. They were almost back to Olivia’s and Rafael’s house when Sophia asked,

“What are they like?”

“Noah’s and Zach’s parents?”

“Yeah.”

“Rafael is Zach, same green eyes dark hair, sweet. Olivia is sweet, and caring; You can’t help but love her.”

“I hope they love me.” Sophia looked down.

“They will. They are the two most understanding people I just know it.” Tyler smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Debbie Jones for editing

Tyler and Sophia pulled up into the driveway of Rafael and Olivia’s, both got out, Tyler smiled at her, while she ran a self conscious hand over her small bump, that was beginning to become present. Sophia took a deep breath, looked at him, he smiled back with a nod of his head they walked up the stairs. Tyler was behind her, she stood by the door as Tyler took his spare key out, saying

“Soph, calm down your making me nervous and I’ve already met the parents.” Tyler joked hoping it would calm her a little. 

He unlocked the door slowly entering. Rafa was attached to his leg immediately.

“Daddy!” 

“Hey buddy, I’d like you to meet someone.” Tyler picked up his son.

“Hey!” Rafa yelled.

Sophia smiled. 

“Sophia this is mine and Noah’s son Rafael jr. Or as everyone calls him Rafa. Rafael Sr. is usually called Raf, Rafael, or Rafi.” 

“Hey Rafa.” Sophia said.

“Hi!” 

“Where is papi, abuelo, abuela, and Brook?” Tyler asked his son, as he sat him down.

“Backyard, papi and abuelo are fixing dinner.” Rafa said running back toward the back door. 

Tyler sat Sophia’s stuff down, looking back he could see she was nervous. He smiled at her,

“Come on, they will love you.” Tyler said, holding out his hand for her. 

Sophia took it, letting him lead her out. As they stepped out, everyone was distracted.

“Rafael, Olivia, mi amor.”

Noah’s head along with Rafi’s and Liv’s looked up. Noah smiled walking up to Sophia,

“Hey Soph, your are beautiful as always.” Noah gave her a kiss on her cheek.

“Thanks Noah.” 

“De Nada, Sophia.” 

Noah stepped back. Sophia saw Rafael and Olivia, she smiled with tears in her eyes.

“You were both right, he looks just like Zach.” Sophia cried. 

Raf stepped closer, and Sophia immediately latched onto him. Rafa wrapped his arms around her, giving her a big hug. Olivia came over, wrapping her arms around Sophia as well. When they pulled back, Raf smiled at Sophia,

“It’s good to finally meet you Sophia.” Raf said. 

“You too Rafael, Olivia.” 

Olivia looked at her family, glad to have it as close as complete as it ever will be.

“Food’s ready!” Noah announced. 

“You hungry Sophia?” Liv asked.

She nodded, and they ate. Later they moved back inside, everyone on the couches, except Rafael and Rafa. They were on the floor, playing with building blocks everyone talking, well everyone but Rafi who was playing with Jr. 

“Rafi,” 

Raf looked up at Liv.

“Yes?” 

“Sophia has an ultrasound.” 

Raf got up, sat on the couch and slid closer to her, so he could look at his granddaughter. Liv let him hold it, 

“My nieta.” Raf whispered.

Raf looked at the ultrasound, smiling.

“We started looking for places for you. For now you can stay in the guest rooms, if you like to we have enough space for everybody.” Liv said. 

“Thank you, so much.” 

“Your welcome, mija.” Raf said.


	8. Chapter 8

The next few weeks, Sophia started to get to know Rafael, Olivia, Brook, and little Rafa better. Sophia was about 5 months along. They had found her a regular doctor, along with a few options for living, that were close by. Rafael was excited acting like his old self before the accident. Noah and Tyler decided to move to Miami permanently. They wanted Sophia to stay with them, she wasn’t too keen on the idea but she didn’t have enough money or any income. Rafael was loving all his family being back in one city. He loved watching his grandson and granddaughter grow. Raf couldn’t help but think how Zach would have reacted, would he be excited, terrified? 

“What are you thinking about papi?” 

Raf looked up at the voice and smiled as Liv combed her fingers through his hair. 

“Just about Zach and how he would react to all of this?” 

“He would be a proud papi, and would be worried he would disappoint you again.” 

“I wouldn’t be.” Raf looked her in the eyes.

“I know.” Liv seemed distant. 

“What’s wrong, mi Amor?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“You been acting weird, like you’re keeping something from me, Liv.” Raf sat up, taking her hands in his. 

“Carisi texted me, said we were missed by him, Fin, Amanda, and Jesse. They heard about Zach, asked if they could come visit?”

“What did you say?” He rolled over in bed, looking at her. 

“Nothing yet, wanted to ask you first.” 

“Just Fin, Sonny, Amanda, and Jesse?”

“Maybe Rita to.” 

“Tell them to come.” Raf said.

“You sure?” 

“Yeah, I miss teasing Carisi about law stuff.”

“Okay.” Liv got her phone, texting Sonny. 

“We never did discuss you and Carisi.” 

“We never did you and Amanda either.” Raf shot back, smiling

“Good point.”

Raf rolled over on top of her, and kissed her. Liv smirked into his kiss, kissing him back. Raf broke the kiss, rolled them so Liv was on top of him, 

“Noah, Tyler, Sophia, Brook, and Rafa are gone already they went to look at places.” Liv whispered, looking up at him. 

Raf smiled, and kissed her head, as her phone started ringing. She groaned as she picked it up, looking at it she frowned, 

“Who is it Liv?” 

Liv answered it, 

“What do you possible have to talk to me, after all these years?” 

“Your youngest boy.” Tucker said.

Raf heard that, and who it was.

“Zach??” 

“Yes.”

“He died, killed by his old gang.” Raf yelled, tearfully.

“That’s what he wanted everyone to think, so you, Barba, Noah, his husband and son, Sophia, and Brook would be safe.” Tucker said. 

“Tucker I swear to god if you are trying to pull something….” Raf said.

“I’m not Barba… I know.. I’ve always been a rat bastard. I’m telling you the god honest truth Liv.” 

“Is he safe now?” Raf said.

“Yes, he’s been in witness protection since you found out he ‘died’, his gang is completely gone.” Tucker said. 

“When can you get him to Miami?” Raf asked. 

“Is tomorrow soon enough?” 

Rafael and Liv both was in tears. 

“Does he know he’s going to be a father?” Raf asked.

“No…. he doesn’t know anything. He still thinks Noah lives in New York. He doesn’t even know if Sophia moved on with someone or not.” 

“How did you know Noah moved down here?”

“I called Fin, asking if he had a current number for you and he wouldn’t give it to me. I had to give him a reason.” Tucker said.

“I’ll send you the address.” Liv said.

“We will be on the first plane to Miami.” Tucker hung up. 

The next day Rafael and Olivia was on edge, they both decided, to go to the airport alone, telling the others that they were going out. Rafael and Liv were really picking up Zach but little did they know, Tucker had put Zach on the same flight as Amanda, Fin, Rita, Sonny, and Jesse. 

“Do you see him Liv?” Raf asked.

“No.” Liv said disappointment.

“Lieu!” 

Liv turned around along with Raf to see Dominick Sonny Carisi Jr, Amanda Rollins Carisi, Jesse Carisi, Fin, Rita Calhoun, and…..

“Mijo.” Raf whispered. 

Liv had tears in her eyes, as her 24 year old son made eye content with both of them, and gave them that smirk that could only be the double of her husband. Before Liv knew it, she was in a group hug with her husband and youngest son. 

“Mami.. papi I’m sorry.. lo siento mucho.” Zach was crying to. 

“It’s okay mijo, it’s okay.” Raf whispered, kissing his head. 

“It’s okay sweet boy, it’s okay.” Liv whispered. 

Sonny, Amanda, Jesse, Fin and Rita watched their family get the most deserved reunion ever. 

“I’m sorry, to interpret but I think you have a brother, sister and nephew to surprise.” Sonny said, keeping keeping the secret that Sophia was here too, along with Zach’s unborn son. 

Once they were all piled into Liv’s and Raf’s car. Everyone was quiet, well almost everyone,

“Beautiful place.” Sonny said, and started asking a million questions. 

Raf chuckled.

“Never a moment’s peace while your around.”

Liv, Amanda, Jesse, Fin, Zach and Rita all laughed. Liv pulled up to their house, everyone getting out. 

“Who’s here?” Zach asked, pointing to Noah’s and Tyler’s car.

“Noah, Tyler, Brooklyn, Junior, and….. Sophia.” Raf said.

Zach’s eyes got real big.

“Why is… why is she here?” Zach asked, looking at his parents.

“After you see her, you’ll understand why, hijo.” Raf said as he unlocked the house door.

“Noah! Tyler! Brook! Rafa! Sophia! Liv and I have a surprise for you!” Raf yelled. 

Fin, Rita, Sonny, Amanda, Jesse and Zach heard them approaching, Rafa coming out from the backyard first. 

“Abuelo, your back!!” Rafa jumped into Rafael’s arms.

“Hey nieto, I’ve missed you.” Rafael said.

Noah and Tyler came next smiling when they saw everybody and stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Zach. 

“Zach? Is that really you, hermano?”

“Sí lo es, Noah.” 

Noah and Zach hugged.

“Where’s Brook and Soph?” Zach whispered in his ear.

“They are coming..”

“Zachary!!!” Brook balled making her and Sophia presence known as they both slammed into him and Noah. 

“Brooklyn.” Zach turned his body so he could give her a proper hug. 

As they hugged and Zach made eye contact with Sophia, he smiled at her at first. Rafael and Liv could tell the moment Zach realized Sophia was pregnant his eyes got as wide as a cartoon character. Releasing Brook, he slowly made his way to Sophia. He stopped in front of her, Sophia had tears in her eyes as she hugged him and kiss him. After she broke the kiss, she took his hand, and placed it on her stomach. Zach lean his forehead against her’s.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Zach whispered, voice thick with tears. 

“I only found out, about a week after…” Sophia whispered, choking on the words.

“Shh, it’s okay. What is it?” Zach asked.

“A girl .” 

“I already have a name.” Zach whispered. 

“What?” Sophia asked.

“Lucia Olivia Barba.” Zach said as he glanced over to his parents.

Raf was wiping his eyes for what seemed the million time in the last three hours, Liv was too.

“Love you, papi, mami.” 

“We love you too, mijo.”


	9. Chapter 9

After everyone was reacquainted, Zach grabbed Raf’s hand. 

“What is it mijo?” 

“Come, I want to talk and walk on the beach, Sophia’s taking a nap I want to be back before she wakes.” 

Raf nodded, and they both walked outside down to the beach. They had been walking for a short while.

“Papi I want to tell you why I decided to do what I did.” 

“Tucker said you thought it would be safer for everyone involved?” Raf said. 

“Yeah, I didn’t want Mami, to go all full blown cop at her age.” 

“I wouldn’t say that in front of her mijo.” Raf chuckled.

Zach nodded, quiet after that.

“What Zach?” 

“Thinking what should I do, I’ve finished my law program. I could go back doing that here, but I want something more safe, family safe.” 

“How about you talk to Tyler? He’s opening up a place to help the ACS here help kids get adopted more easier. He might need a good lawyer, you studied more than criminal law didn’t you?” 

“Yeah, I did criminal and family court. I would just need to see about getting a licence for Florida.” 

Raf smiled at him. 

“Papi, what am I going to do? I’m not ready to be a father.” 

“You will be by the time it comes to Sophia having her. I was, your mother woke me up in the morning of the night, I got her and Noah to the hospital, when we got there, I was more than ready to become a father again. The babysitter got Noah and took him home, and about 14 hours later Brooklyn came, and soon after that you came and I was a parent to three kids.”

Zach smiled as he watched Raf retell the memories. 

“Te amo, Papi.”

“Te amo, Zachary.” 

They walked on the beach to the stairs of their house. Walking in they found the squad, Sophia, Liv, Brooklyn, Tyler, Noah, and Jr were sitting on both of the couches and the floor. 

“What did we miss?” Raf asked coming to sit by Liv on the couch. 

Zach went over to Sophia on the other one, Raf and Zach both their Amors to their fronts. 

“Nothing Fin and I were talking old cases before Amanda, you, and Sonny joined the squad.” Liv said. 

“How many boyfriends?” Amanda asked. 

“I’ve lost count John had seven last time he counted.” Fin said.

“So 8 including me?”

“Think so.” 

The rest of the evening, everyone slowly went off to bed one by one. As Raf, Fin, Rita, Amanda, Sonny, Noah, and Liv were sitting there, Liv asleep. Zach, Sophia, Tyler, and Brook already in bed. Liv was asleep on Raf’s chest while the others talked quietly. He frowned at Liv becoming restless, the others noticing to. 

“What’s wrong?” Amanda asked.

Raf didn’t say anything as he looked at date on his watch and frowned. 

“God, why today of all days.” Raf groaned.

“What’s wrong?” Fin asked.

“That anniversary Liv and I try our hardest to forget, it’s exactly 9 months till Zach and Brook were born.” Raf whispered, stroking her hair. 

“Lewis?”

“Yeah, every few years she will have nightmares, sometimes more.”

“What more?” Amanda asked.

“That I hate/verbally abuse Brook, I leave her and Noah when she is about 9 months, saying I can’t take it, sometimes I just leave as soon as the twins are born. Awful stuff. I’m going to get her upstairs.”

Raf got up, carrying her small body up the stairs the other were shocked as they looked at Noah, Noah shook his head and followed Raf upstairs. He helped him get her to bed, and left them. Noah went back out, saying to not interrupt them and to just go to bed.

45 minutes later

After Liv had cursed at him, Raf cried, saying he was sorry, that he loved her Noah, Zach and Brook. She finally calm down enough to sleep peacefully.

“Night Liv. Love you.” Raf whispered.

Raf laid there, turning on the other side, crying. After about an hour, he felt arms slide around him.

“I did it again, didn’t I.” 

“Yeah.” he whispered.

He turned, and Liv climbed on top of him, her head on his chest, looking at him. 

“I’m sorry, I love you.” Raf whispered, and kissed her.

“Not your fault, I’m sorry I made you cry. I love you too.” Liv whispered as she kissed him and fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning 

Rafael woke up, looking at the clock it read 6AM, wondering why he woke up he realized it was because Olivia was nowhere to be found. He got up, quietly went out on the balcony. He stood there looking out, when they had found this place he had loved the view from their bedroom and it was a must when they had brought this house. He went back inside pulling on a pair of pj pants, then went downstairs. As he walked into the kitchen he saw Liv at the breakfast bar, a cup of coffee in her hands. He walked up to her, and wrapped his arms around her, whispering 

“I hate it when I wake up, and the head of Mi mujer is missing from my chest where it belongs.” 

Liv chuckled, leaning into him. 

“Mi amor why are you up this early?” he asked, as he wrapped his arms around her.

“Couldn’t sleep.” 

Raf looked at her, he could tell she was tired, he squeezed her slightly. He stepped back grabbed a cup of coffee, and refill Liv’s he took her hand, tugging on it.

“Come on, let’s go out on the beach, it’s warm this morning, I’ve been on the balcony.” 

Liv followed his lead, they decide to sit on the beach once they were outside.

“I think you will have to help me, when we leave.” Raf said, as Liv sat between his legs and lean her back against his front. 

“You are six years younger than me, Rafa. I think you will be getting me up.” 

Raf chuckled, kissing her neck. He left his face tucked in her neck, saying

“Te amo, mi amor.” 

“I love you too, Rafa.”

“What would you think our lives would be like if we met before you came to SVU?” 

“We would be still be together, we would still have gotten Noah, maybe more kids, if we met a while before we actually did meet.” Raf said.

“I don’t know, I would have loved to have had more kids with you.” Liv whispered as she looked at him and kissed him.

Raf hummed in the kiss, as she kissed him. After she broke the kiss, Raf said,

“I would have loved to have had more kids mi amor.”

Liv leaned into him, with his lips on her forehead. 

“Te amo, mi amor.”

They sat there for a while before they heard yelling then someone close by yelling, before Raf Jr. jumping on his back, squeezing him in a hug. 

“Abuelo! Abuelo!”

“Hi nieto.” 

Liv chuckled, she looked up the beach seeing the others coming down. Noah was first to get to them. 

“Sorry papi, mami I told him to wait for us.” Noah looked at his son. 

Rafa looked down. 

“Sorry Papi.” 

“It’s okay, mijo next time wait for dad or me.” 

Rafa nodded. 

Everyone was on the beach, Noah, Jesse, Tyler, Brook were playing with Rafa. While Rafael, Olivia, Zach, and Sophia sat beside each other talking. 

“Have you talked about places?” Raf asked. 

“Yes, we have been looking, but I think we will stay with you guys or Noah until I can get a little more money saved up to buy a place.” Zach said. 

“You can stay with us as long as you want, but if you want to be closer to your brother it’s fine they just started to move out, this week.” 

Zach nodded.

“We’ll talk about it.” Sophia said. 

They went back to watching the others. 

Noah broke off coming to sit beside Liv.

“You okay, mami?”

Liv looked at him funny.

“I heard you get up last night. I was in Rafa’s room with him after he had a bad dream, heard you walking down into living room.”

“I went to the kitchen to get a drink of water. I stayed up, because I wasn’t tired.” 

Noah nodded. Rafa yelled for him, so he went to him. Rafael looked at Liv. 

“Rafi it’s the truth.” 

Raf nodded, seeing no lies her eyes. After a while everyone went back to the house, Raf and Noah fixed dinner. A few days later, the squad left, going back to New York, Zach started to work for Tyler’s Agency. Zach and Sophia decided to stay with Raf and Liv, until they could find a place.


	11. Chapter 11

Sophia is 37 weeks along

Everything was going okay for the Barba clan. Zach and Sophia had found a three bedroom house, close to Rafael and Olivia’s house. Everyone helped moving, Olivia and Sophia locked themselves in what would be their granddaughter and daughter’s room. Zach tried to get a peak, but Raf said, 

“It’s better to wait until they are done mijo.” 

Zach looked over at his father,

“Your mother and aunt Amanda went in and redid almost everything I’d done when I decorated your’s and Brook’s nursery.” 

Zach chuckled, following him out to the backyard where Noah, Tyler, and Rafa where. They had fixed the backyard to function for baby toys, a grill and a sitting area.

“You ready for work tomorrow?” Tyler asked Zach.

“Yeah, I’m excited.” Zach smiled.

“How’s Sophia? She’s getting close papi.” Noah teased. 

“She’s great. Little Lucia is almost ready to come meet everyone.” Zach smiled. 

Noah and Tyler finished the backyard by cooking dinner on the new grill. Everyone got a plate and sat around the table eating. After an evening of eating, everyone sat around on the outdoor furniture talking before everyone going home. Zach was sitting on the bed waiting on Sophia to get out of the bathroom, Sophia was taking a shower when she looked down and saw blood.

“ZACH!!”

The door opened quickly.

“What’s wrong!?” Zach asked as he grabbed a towel and walked to the shower as Sophia got out.

Zach wrapped the towel around her.

“What’s wrong?” he asked again.

“I’m bleeding.” Sophia whispered.

Zach carried her to the bed, laying her down on it, calling Liv. 

As Liv and Raf laid in bed, as her phone started ringing. She frowned as she answered,

“Zach?”

“Soph is bleeding.” is all he said.

Liv could tell he was crying.

“Shh, it’s okay, sometimes that happens, get the car started and Sophia loaded up and we will be there soon.”

Liv got up, getting dressed,

“Get up papi, your going to be an abuelo again.” 

Raf got up and after getting dressed they both rushed over to Zach’s house, pulling up as he got her settled in the backseat. 

“I’m riding with Zach and Soph.” Raf said as he opened the door.

Liv nodded. 

They all got in the car, going to the hospital. When they got to the hospital, they immediately took Sophia to the delivery room.

“She’s early.” Zach said.

Raf sat beside him.

“Sophia is only 37 weeks it's not too early, you and Brook were at 36 and both of you turned out okay.” Raf said trying to sooth his worried son.

Zach nodded and looked down. 

“Have you thought about asking Sophia to marry you?” Raf asked. 

Zach nodded.

“Just don’t do it in the hospital. That’s mine and Noah’s, thing.” Raf chuckled. 

Zach laughed, then looked sad. 

“What’s wrong mijo?” 

“How did you do it?” 

“Do what?” Raf asked.

“After what happened to mom, knowing that one is your’s and the other’s not. I couldn’t imagine being in that position.” Zach looked up at the door where they took Sophia. 

“It wasn’t easy when we first found out, your mother took it harder than I did, why?

“I just always wondered, I guess curiosity.”

Raf nodded. 

The doctor came to get Zach. They both disappeared through the double doors as Liv sat down with two coffees. Raf took a sip, smiling as Liv laid her head on his shoulder. A little while later Noah and Tyler came through the door, Tyler carrying Rafa who was asleep. They all sat there without a word, Raf took ahold on his grandson, along with his blanket and a book and that was how they both fell asleep only waking up when Zach walked out and everyone got up.

“Lucia Olivia Barba is here. 5.3 lbs and 20 inches.” 

Everyone yelled and congratulated everyone. A couples of hours later everyone is let in to see Sophia and little Lucia. Raf was the first to hold her, with tears in his eyes. Liv hugged him from behind as he sat in the chair. 

“Mi nieta.”

Raf looked over at the rest of the family, including Brooklyn who had just gotten there. As he looked at all the happy faces he smiled widely and said,

“Mi familia.”

The End


End file.
